


Stacks of Green Paper in is Red Right Hand Art Post

by Bluefire986



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Art, Cover Art, M/M, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25190737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluefire986/pseuds/Bluefire986
Summary: Life has never been better for Jared and Jensen. Business is booming. Thechallenges for control of the Californian underworld appear to have stopped. They have anawesome new house and an ever growing family of misfits and outlaws. Jensen’s even trying toquit smoking.And then Jensen’s father drops a bombshell that makes Jared bench Jensen from everything buttheir ‘honest’ earnings. Jensen hates his new restrictions, but with so much on the line, he can’targue with them—not until a friend of the Club is in danger and Jensen’s the only one who canhelp. And then he can’t just sit it out. Right?
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Kudos: 73
Collections: Supernatural and J2 Big Bang 2020





	Stacks of Green Paper in is Red Right Hand Art Post

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zara_Zee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zara_Zee/gifts).



> Story: [Ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25194583/chapters/61061575)
> 
> Art: [Live Journal](https://bluefire986.livejournal.com/23741.html)

_**Banner:** _  
_**[](https://imgur.com/4hlWWFL) ** _

_**Chapter Headers:** _  
[ ](https://imgur.com/sdD1jBf)  
[ ](https://imgur.com/KV6rw0W)  
[ ](https://imgur.com/iuyO632)  
[ ](https://imgur.com/nZD3jSZ)  
[ ](https://imgur.com/rjhN5Hv)

_**Bonus Piece:** _  
[ ](https://imgur.com/vOrDTtL)


End file.
